Discussion of Kabukichou's History With a Sadist guy, A Stronger Girl
by KaiHota
Summary: Berkat? Tugas Mendadak Ginpachi - Sensei, Diskusi ketiga Anak yang baru pubertas ini semakin lama semakin rumit. Namun, berkat tugas ini jugalah, satu per satu mitos mulai terkuak kebenarannya! /SliceOfLife-Mysterious-FriendShip


_**Discussion of Kabukichou's History With a Sadist guy, A Stronger Girl and A Noble Woman!**_

 _Berkat? Tugas Mendadak Ginpachi - Sensei, Diskusi ketiga Anak yang baru pubertas ini semakin lama semakin rumit. Namun, berkat tugas ini jugalah, satu per satu mitos mulai terkuak kebenarannya! /SliceOfLife-Mysterious-FriendShip!_

.

.

Di halaman belakang Kabukichou Highschool tepatnya dibawah pohon, ada tiga pelajar tengah berdiskusi usai pulang sekolah. Tiga pelajar itu adalah Okita sougo, Yato kagura dan Tokugawa Soyo. Sougo dan Kagura duduk bersebelahan, dengan Soyo duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Tentang hubungan mereka, Sougo dan Soyo berteman sejak SD sedangkan Kagura, si murid pindahan, sekelas dengan Sougo.

Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul karena tugas mendadak Ginpachi - sensei dan kebetulan mereka mendapatkan tugas yang terbilang sulit. Soyo sebagai ketua kelompok pun, kembali bertanya setelah selesai berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya di pikirannya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengganti temanya, aru?" tanya kagura malas. Soyo menggelengkan kepalanya, "kata sensei, ini sudah sesuai. Yang lainnya juga mendapatkan tema yang sama sulitnya dengan kita, kagura - chan. Apalagi, ini tugas proyek kita yang terakhir, di semester satu,"

"Bagaimana ini, Okita - san? Kagura - chan?" Sougo terdiam sembari mengelus dagunya seolah sedang berpikir keras. Mata crimsonnya menatap dalam diam buku 'Sejarah Kabukichou' lalu melirik gadis china yang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengunyah makanan kering kesukaannya, Sukonbu.

"Oi, Kuso - Mesume. Kau lebih tahu tentang sejarah daripada kami berdua. Bukankah ini terlihat mudah untukmu?" tanya sougo datar. Meskipun Sougo baru mengenal kagura seminggu yang lalu tapi jangan salah, gadis ini memang terlihat menyebalkan dan pemalas tapi jika kau bertanya tentang sejarah, gadis ini tahu jawabannya. Bahkan gadis ini bisa menyamai nilainya sebagai juara kelas akhir - akhir ini.

Kagura mendengus, "Walaupun kau bilang begitu padaku. Aku hanya bisa memberitahukan kalian berdua sekitar 40% nya saja,"

"60% nya?"

Kagura mengendikkan bahunya, "TIDAK TAHU,"

Sougo menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencatat miliknya yang sempat tertunda karena diskusi panjang lebar dengan dua rekan kelompoknya. Jika pelajaran ini pelajaran Biologi atau matematika, ini akan mudah baginya.

"Tapi, aku bisa membawa kalian langsung ke tempatnya,aru," lanjut Kagura lagi. Sontak Soyo dan Sougo terkejut.

"Kagura-chan!? Kau tidak bercanda kan!? Maksudku, pergi ke museum tentang mereka itu terlalu cepat untukku. Belum lagi, di sana ada sarung pedang me -" Segera mulut soyo dibekap sougo.

"Jangan mengatakan semua yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, Tokugawa - san," bisik sougo yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari soyo. Sougo pun melepaskan bekapannya lalu mendehem.

"Jika yang kau maksud itu Museum Kabukichou, kami berdua tidak bisa kesana, China - mesume," Balas sougo, menunda kembali kegiatan catat mencatat miliknya. Salahkan tulisan China sialan ini persis Ceker ayam.

Kagura menoleh, "Kenapa,aru?"

"Karena kami tidak mempunyai izin kesana, Kagura - chan. Yang bisa masuk kesana hanya orang - orang terpilih saja. Belum lagi, disana terdapat dokumen penting yang dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah," jelas soyo. Kagura termangut lalu tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku termasuk kok didalamnya," cengir kagura sembari mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada soyo,

"Generasi pertama keluargaku ada didalamnya,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pernah dengar Yorozuya Gin - chan dan Shinsengumi?" soyo mengangguk. Kalau tidak salah soyo pernah diberitahukan oleh pamannya kalau yorozuya Gin - chan itu adalah kelompok pekerja serabutan milik seorang samurai terkuat dalam sejarah, Sakata gintoki dengan kedua rekannya, Shimura Shinpachi dan Kagura, wanita terkuat di zaman Edo. Kalau shinsengumi, tidak banyak dijelaskan oleh pamannya namun ada satu hal yang diketahui dari kepolisisan zaman edo itu, mereka sudah dicap sebagai Pengkhianat negara paling berbahaya dan terkuat saat itu.

"Yorozuya itu tempat Nenek moyangku berkerja dulu, namanya kagura dan kebetulan namaku sama dengannya,"

"Eh? Bukankah kagura itu wanita terkuat di zaman edo!? " kagura mengangguk.

"Ya, dan nenek moyangku itu berkeluarga dengan seorang perwira polisi Shinsengumi termuda, Okita Sougo. Dan anehnya lagi, kebetulan Bocah Sadis sialan di hadapan kita ini, namanya sama dengannya. Membuatku jijik saja," sindir kagura. Sougo mendecih lalu melanjutkan kembali catatannya. Sungguh, ia menyesal mendengar penjelasan gadis china yang baru saja ia kenal seminggu yang lalu namun terkejut juga ketika tahu namanya juga ada di dalam sejarah penuh misteri itu.

Tunggu!? Berkeluarga!?

"Berkeluarga!? Bukankah shinsengumi sudah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat negara!?" sahut soyo heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita terkuat berkeluarga dengan salah satu pengkhianat negara!?

Kagura mendesah pelan, "sebenarnya 5 tahun setelah kejadian pemberontakan Shinsengumi terhadap Shogun NobuNobu, mereka kembali ke edo namun tidak secara resminya. Mereka melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai polisi sembunyi - sembunyi. Karena itulah, sejarah mereka tidak pernah diperbaharui. Banyak hal yang belum terungkap tentang Shinsengumi. Karena itulah, sampai sekarang, aku masih mencari - cari tentang mereka," jelas kagura panjang lebar. Soyo dan sougo tertegun.

"Dengan kata lain, kau ingin membersihkan nama baik mereka dalam sejarah, bukan begitu, china?" tanya sougo sinis, "jujur saja, aku masih penasaran padamu, china"

Kagura menoleh, " apa maksudmu, aru?"

"Maksudku, jika mereka sudah dianggap sebagai pengkhianat bukankah mereka itu orang yang buruk? Mungkin kau salah membaca sejarah, China. Tidak mungkin kalau wanita terkuat, Kagura mau berkeluarga dengan seorang pengkhianat," bantah Sougo. Kagura menghela nafasnya.

"Ya, itulah yang ingin kuketahui. Tapi sadis, itulah yang dijelaskan kamui padaku tentang nenek moyangku itu,"

Dan ucapan kagura tadi menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sougo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sedangkan soyo dan kagura membaca komik. Suasana kembali tenang hingga 3 jam mereka berkumpul.

"Huh" desah sougo lega. Akhirnya ia menyelesaikan juga catatan sejarah milik kagura yang mereka pelajari selama 6 bulan ini. Sougo menoleh ke kagura.

"Jadi, kapan kita kesana?" tanya sougo membuat soyo terbatuk, kagura tertegun.

"Apa kita tetap ikut kagura ke sana, okita - san?" tanya Soyo kaget. Jarang sekali sougo mau ikut orang lain ke suatu tempat. Dulu, saat dia ingin pergi ke disneyland dengan sougo, malah ditolak mentah - mentah. Sougo mendehem,

"Aku hanya penasaran, tokugawa - san. Lagipula, china ini membolehkan kita mengikutinya kan?" sougo melirik kagura, "jadi kapan kesana? Besok?"

Kagura mendengus sebal, "terserah kalian sajalah,"

Mungkin, kagura harus mengajak seorang lagi untuk membantunya besok.

 **...** **T** **o Be Continue** **...**

 **Gak nyambung ya XD maklum ane ini rada labil. Belum lagi fic yang lain belum dilanjutkan. Buat lagi yang baru yang semakin abal isinya. Maafkan daku #bungkukbadan tapi ini ngikutin story ori kok. Cuman dijadikan sejarah dan diSEGEL. Tidak ada Timeleap! Disini cuman tentang sejarah karangan ane saja.**

 **Yah, itu saja, author note's ane. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. !**

 **Ah, atau mungkin di fic lainnya** **XD**

 **#The First Trouble in Yato Family's**

 _DRRRT...DRRT..._

"Ya, kediaman keluarga Yato. Kamui _desu!"_ balas pemuda berkepang, Kamui.

"Ah! Ini teman Kagura - chan ya? Sebentar ya!" balasnya lagi lalu menutup teleponnya dan berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"Bilang saja. Besok pagi aku yang akan menunggunya di Halte," Teriak kagura dari ruang makan. Kamui berteriak mengiyakan lalu mendekatkan kembali telepon ke telinganya.

"Kagura -chan sedang makan. Katanya tunggu saja di halte," terdengar suara helaan nafas di teleponnya. Kamui terdiam.

 _Apa dia punya hubungan dengan Bakaimouto?_

"Apa kau benar - benar 'Teman' Kagura - chan?"

 _TUT..TUT.._

 _"_ Eh? Diputus?" Kamui terkejut. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang kurang ajar padanya. Muncul perempatan siku - siku imajiner di pipinya lalu dibantingnya gagang telepon dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

"Siapa, Kamui?" tanya kagura heran melihat wajah kakaknya yang menggelap. Ya, menggelap karena amarah.

 _Jangan bilang kalau dia..._

"Kagura-chan. Siapapun dia. Aku tidak akan merestuinya. Jika mau, dia harus bertarung denganku. Ingat itu!" ancam kamui. Kagura _speechless. Ini bakal susah bujuknya, aru._

 _MARAH!?_

Ditempat lain, orang yang menelpon tadi sedang membanting kepalanya ke pintu kamarnya.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN!?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Owari deh XD**_


End file.
